This section provides information helpful in understanding the invention but that is not necessarily prior art.
Articles formed from cured elastomers may have excellent physical properties, such as stability, durability, flexibility, elasticity, and resilience. For example, a core of a golf ball may be formed from a cured elastomer and may be configured to provide the golf ball with specific characteristics, such as compression, spin, velocity, and resilience. As such, golf balls including cores formed from cured elastomers may be optimized for various playing abilities and conditions.